Shinee 2MIN ver
by lee haerien
Summary: kisah cinta lee taemin dan cho minho


2MIN, "Falling In Love"

Pairing : All member shinee

Pagi itu cerah sekali di kota seoul, matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya namun tetap saja udara disana dingin. Disebuah taman yang cukup ramai duduk seorang gadis disalah satu bangku yang ada di taman itu. Gadis itu terlihat murung beda sekali dengan suasana di taman itu yang cerah. Ada apakah dengan gadis itu.

Huh….kata gadis itu! Sebentar lagi ujian nasional bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa belajar sendiri apalagi orang tuaku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sehingga aku selalu sendiri dan kesepian.

Keseokan harinya di sekolah gadis itu. Nama gadis itu adalah Lee Taemin, biasa di panggil taemin.

Hey..Taemin..! teriak seorang yoeja..

Oh..hey key! Ada apa?

Kamu hari ini sibuk nggak?... tanya key

Enggak kok emang kenapa?...

Temenin aku ke toko buku ya, aku mau beli buku untuk persiapan menghadapi uan nanti, sekalian aja kita belajar bareng dengan dibantu kakakku jinki….ok…ya…please... mohon key dengan tampang memohonnya.

Baiklah.. aku juga mau sekalian beli buku. Ya udah kita masuk aja ke kelas sekarang takut Junsu seongsingnim marah. Yukkk…!

Mereka berdua pun masuk kelas, tidak lama setelah itu seongsingnim pun datang. Junsu seongsingnim meruapakan guru yang sangat pemarah tapi iya juga baik hati dan tidak sombong.

Pukul 10.00 waktu korea.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, semua murid pada berlain keluar kelas menuju kantin. Taemin masih di dalam kelas, ia masih merapikan bukunya. Ia menengok kebelakang untuk mengajak key ke kantin,tapi yang dicari tidak ada. Maka taemin pun mencarinya ke kantin mungkin aja key ada di sana soalnya tadi key bilang kalau dia belum sarapan.

Ketika taemin sampai di kantin ia melihat orang yang di carinya sedang bersama seorang namja yang tidak lain adalah jonghyun. Jonghyun adalah pacar Key, key yoeja yang sangat beruntung mendapatkan pacar seperti jonghyun oppa. Jonghyun oppa itu terkenal banget karena ketampanannya, kepintarannya, suara emasnya, dan ia juga ketua osis di sekolahnya.

Aku menghampiri mereka berdua. Hi key…hi oppa..kataku pada mereka.

Mereka menoleh kepadaku. Hi taeminnie…kata keduanya.

Sini ayo makan bareng kami. Tawar jonghyun oppa.

Terimakasih oppa, aku masih kenyang. Oh iya key sepulang sekolah jadikan? Tanyaku pada key.

Jadi donk…! Jawab key.

Emank nya mau pada kemanasih? tanya jonghyun oppa..

Ada deh ini urusan yoeja… jawab key dengan tampang imutnya.

Waktu pulang sekolah*

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi aku dan key merapikan buku pelajaran kami dengan cepat. Kami berjalan dengan cepat ke parkiran sekolah untuk mengambil sekuter metik punya key. Kami naik sekuter itu menuju toko buku langganan kami. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama kami pun sampai di tokobuku itu.

Key dan aku pun masuk kedalam toko buku, tapi ketika masuk aku merasa ada yang berbeda di ruangan ini. Saat ku melihat kearah penjaga kasir, aku melihat orang yang tak ku kenal. Mungkin dia adalah penjaga kasir yang baru,tapi kemana changmin oppa yang dulu biasa menjaga kasir. Aku yang sibuk melamun dengan pikiranku tak menyadari key sudah marah-marah karena aku mencuekkannya.

Huh…kau ini kenapasih tae..! kata key dengan wajah sebalnya.

Maaf kataku, aku hanya heran aja kemana changmin oppa yang biasa menjaga kasir itu. Coba liat deh key ke meja kasir sana. Key melihat ke arah yang ku tunjukkan.

Wooww… teriak key..

Minho oppaaa… lagi teriak key.

Orang yang ada di meja kasir menatap aku dan key, karena ia merasa namanya di panggil.

Ia tersenyum melihat key. Ia berjalan menghampiri kami.

Hi key… ucap minho oppa.

Hi oppa… kata key. Oppa kenalkan ini temanku Taemin.

Lee taemin imnida. Biasa di panggil taemin.

Cho minho imnida. Panggil saja minho oppa.

Selesai membeli buku aku pulang ke rumah key untuk belajar bareng di bantu jinki oppa.

Jinki oppa adalah kakaknya key. Ia sudah kuliah dan sekarang lagi tahap penyelasaian pembuatan skripsinya.

#

Ka jinki..! kata key

Ya… ada apa?

Tadi aku bertemu dengan minho oppa ditoko langganan kita itu lho, dia kerja di sana sebagai penjaga kasir.

Kalau itu sih aku sudah tau, dia udah kerja disana selama seminggu ini. Dan ia pun masih perlu pekerjaan lagi untuk membiayai ibunya yang sedang sakit.

Oppa kayaknya aku bisa bantu deh.. ada satu pekerjaan yang ku rasa cocok untuk minho oppa. Kan minho oppa pintar jadi ia pasti bisa menjalani pekerjaan ini. Kata key.!

Emangnya apaan sih kerjaannya? Tanya jinki oppa.

Jadi guru les..! kata key dengan mantapnya.

Jadi guru les.. ulang jinki juga tuh, tapi siapa yang mau di les?

Taemin.. ia bilang tadi siang kepadaku bahwa ia mencari seorang guru les.. gitu kak.

Ya udah sana kau tanyakan saja padanya apa ia mau minho menjadi guru lesnya. Dan aku akan menanyakan kepada minho apa ia mau menjadi guru lesnya taemin.

** di kampus**

Hai min.. kata jinki oppa.

Hai hyung.. tumben kau menyapaku.. ada kabar apa nich?

Wah kau tau aja kalau aku membawa kabar untukmu. Kemarin kan kau bilang padaku sedang mencari kerjaan yang tak mengganggu jadwal kuliahmu

TBC….

Mian lama cerita selanjutnya soalnya author lagi banyak tugas sekolah….

Ditunggu reviewnya…. Jangan jadi silent rider…ya…


End file.
